1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding cosmetics. More particularly, the invention relates to a pouch-like container assembly for insertion into an outer shell of a cosmetic package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging arrangements for cosmetics, such as, for example, mascara, are often limited by design constraints that determine the shape of the product container and/or the material from which it is made. For example, in order for mascara product to be efficiently transferred onto an applicator inserted in the container, it is generally accepted that the dimensions and cross-sectional shape of the storage chamber should approximate those of the relatively long, cylindrical applicator typically found in mascara packages. For this reason, mascara containers generally have a relatively long cylindrical storage chamber. To avoid the use of excess packaging material, the external shape of the container generally closely approximates the shape and dimensions of the storage chamber. Also, the material from which a cosmetic container is made must generally be selected from one of a limited number of materials that are compatible with cosmetic products, e.g., glass, PE, PP, HDPE, POM, etc. The material should form a barrier that is impervious to escape of the product as well as impervious to contamination from external sources. However, packages having dimensions and made from materials most suitable from a functional and technical standpoint may not be as attractive or as appealing as packages having dimensions and made from materials that are functionally and technically less suitable.
This is particularly true in the cosmetics field, where the appearance and appeal of a package is often as important as the contents of the package. For example, in order to generate renewed consumer interest in a product, it is often desirable to change the appearance of the package by for example changing the shape or other esthetic qualities of the package, e.g., the material from which it is made. As a more specific example, it would be desirable to make a mascara package that has a unique shape, e.g., a pear shape. This is presently less practical because, if the shape of the product storage chamber approximates the external shape of the package, a significant quantity of product in the pear-shaped package would be inaccessible to the applicator brush because it would be too distant from the brush structure. Alternatively, if the shape of the storage chamber differs significantly from the external shape of the package, e.g., a cylindrical storage chamber in a pear-shaped package, substantial additional material would be required in the manufacture of the package to establish or to fill the void between the two shapes. While mascara packages are set forth herein as examples, the principles can be applied to the packages for other cosmetic products, including those that have design constraints less demanding than mascara packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,946 to Morel discloses an applicator device for cosmetics including an envelope that may have a non-circular cross-section which houses a container with a circular cross-section. The threaded neck and wiper of the device are formed as part of the envelope structure. Thus the envelope must be formed from materials suitable for making a threaded neck and a wiper, e.g., plastic or rubber. Accordingly, the materials from which the envelope can be made are substantially limited. Furthermore, the relatively complex structure of the combined envelope and container would likely add significantly to the cost of manufacturing, assembling and filling the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,818 to Marinelli discloses a disposable multi-sampler and fitment. The sampler comprises a paquette made of a multi-layer film with the fitment sealing an open end of the paquette. The arrangement appears to be well suited for its intended use, i.e., limited use as a disposable sampler. However, the exposed multi-layer film of the paquette appears to be susceptible to puncture or other damage in an environment in which a cosmetic package typically finds use, e.g., a vanity or a purse where associated grooming tools such as combs, scissors, nail files, etc., are found that could puncture the paquette. In such environments, the paquette affords little or no protection to the contents including the portion of the applicator extending below the fitment into the paquette. Also, because the flexible walls of the paquette are substantially exposed, cosmetic may be undesirably dispensed from within if the paquette is inadvertently squeezed after it is opened.
A container with applicator for liquid cosmetics is disclosed in Japanese patent publication 9117322. The Japanese publication discloses a cylindrical container body having a bag within the container body. A coupling with a neck part supports the bag in an opening in the container body. A cap and applicator combination is supported on the neck part such that the applicator extends into the bag. A pressure board is provided in a window in the container body. Make-up material in the bag is said to be made to adhere to the applicator by pushing on the bag with the pressure board. However, this construction appears to be unnecessarily complex.
A container and applicator for a cosmetic product, e.g., mascara, is disclosed in French Patent No. 2733673. The container has a rigid tubular body open at one end, an applicator in an inner space, and a neck formed by an insert with a collar and a wiper. Product is held inside the container in a pouch with a flexible wall that is subject to atmospheric pressure when the applicator is in use. In most of the embodiments depicted in the figures, the pouch appears to be attached directly to the rigid tubular body of the container, or sandwiched between the rigid tubular body and the neck insert. This type of construction could potentially limit the type, shape and material of a tubular body that could support the pouch and insert.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic package that can be made simply and cost effectively in a variety of external shapes and from a variety of materials, regardless of compatibility with the product stored within. There is further a need for such a package wherein the contents and the applicator stored within the package are adequately protected from contamination and/or damage.
Disclosed is a cosmetic package with a pouch container insert in an outer shell, or a pouch container insert for a cosmetic package that has an outer shell. The pouch container insert includes a pouch container defining a product storage chamber, a neck member with a passage to the storage chamber, a cap on the neck member to close the passage and an applicator wand extending from the cap through the passage into the storage chamber. The pouch container is securely and impermeably attached to at least one pair of radially extending wedges on the neck member. The neck member includes a flange adapted to mount the pouch container to the package outer shell. The neck member also includes a rotational stop means for preventing rotation of the neck member relative to the outer shell. Because the insert includes all of the essential elements of a cosmetic package, it can be manufactured, filled and sealed apart from the outer shell, and subsequently assembled with any one of a variety of outer shells. Assembly with a selected outer shell can be accomplished with no or only minimal modification of the flange or the opening in the shell, e.g., the shape or dimensions of the flange, or the opening in the shell, may be modified to accommodate assembly without otherwise modifying the components of the insert. Furthermore, a secure permanent or removable connection of the insert to the outer shell can be accomplished with a press-fit or snap-fit engagement that avoids the necessity for bonding or welding with adhesives or heat application. The connection may be configured to permit selective engagement and disengagement of the insert with the outer shell to allow a manufacturer, distributor or consumer to change the outer shell as desired.
The neck member has a first end with at least one pair of wedges fixedly attached to and forming an impervious seal with an opening in the pouch container. A second end of the neck member opposite the first end has threads or other engaging means for receiving the cap. The passage from the first end to the second end of the neck member provides access through the neck member to product stored in the storage chamber. An annular flange extending outwardly from the neck member between the first end and the second end is dimensioned and adapted to connect the insert to the outer shell such that the pouch container is positioned within the outer shell.
The cap is cooperatively threaded or otherwise adapted to be received on the second end of the neck member such that the passage can be selectively opened and closed. An applicator wand has a proximal end connected to the cap and a distal end extending from the cap. The wand is dimensioned to be received in the passage and has a sufficient length to position the distal end of the wand within the chamber when the cap approaches the second end of the neck.
The rotational stop means is provided to prevent rotation of the insert relative to the outer shell. This in turn serves to index the cap and exposed portion of the neck member relative to the outer shell. It also prevents the insert from rotating relative to the outer shell when the user fastens the cap to the neck member by way of the threads. Rotation of the insert relative to the outer shell could cause the pouch container to twist and deform within the outer shell. This in turn could effect the volume available for product storage as well as the quantity of product available to the applicator brush and the ease of withdrawing the brush from and returning the brush to the product reservoir. Accordingly, the rotational stop plays an important role in maintaining the functionality of the package.
In addition, the insert may be provided with means for creating a vacuum in the pouch container. The means for creating a vacuum may, for example, take the form of an elastic annular ring, preferably in the form of an upwardly directed skirt, fixedly mounted about the wand and positioned at a location along a length of the wand corresponding to a point between first end and the second end of the neck when the cap is engaged on the second end. The ring has an outer dimension that is the same as or slightly larger than an inner dimension of the passage, and has a cross-sectional shape corresponding to that of the passage. The ring is configured and biased with respect to the passage such that compression in the chamber is released as the ring is pushed in the passage toward the chamber and a vacuum is generated in the chamber as the ring is withdrawn in the passage away from the chamber. This vacuum causes the pouch container to collapse a predetermined amount each time the wand is withdrawn from the passage. Other vacuum means are discussed in greater detail below.